The Crane vs The Hook
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Hook's in Neverland, and Peter Pan is too old to go back to fight him, So Tink takes Peters only granddaughter, Crane, to Neverland to face Hook in a battle to the death, Crane goes to Neverland, to face Hook, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

It has always been told about the tale of the boy that could fly and never grow up. Then, he did. Peter Pan, grew up, and had two children. Jack, and Maggie. Then Hook came, when Jack was only ten years old and Maggie seven. Peter went to rescue them, and found who he truly was, the boy he had hidden away because of the business man he had become away from Neverland. He had found his happy thought, his family.

But now, Peter Banning was very old, yet still hale and hearty. He had grandchildren now. But only one of them, a white haired girl everyone called The Crane, mostly because of her favorite bird, and from afar she looked like one herself, was Peters favorite grandchild, Maggie's only daughter of three children.

Crane had a very unuseual birthmark on her left arm, a odd cut. Which occonially bled at times for no reason whatsoever. Over the years, Peter Banning, known only to his family as Peter Pan, they kept it a family secret. Visited and spent as much time as possible with his children, his grandchildren, and soon in his sons family, his great grand children! Already Jacks oldest son Mike and his wife Pauline were expecting twins. Not even in into their second year of mariage.

But The Crane drew most of his attention at every family reunion trip to London. Every year about that time, the odd birthmark would bleed just a little to be a nusciance, but not spoil the fun to be had with the large family, already thirty members strong and still growing.

Crane hadn't been sleeping well the last trip, so now Peter was worried for his granddaughter, now eightteen years old, and a woman any man would want. Yet Crane had a friend since childhood. A man from her own country as her father John. the Eightteen year old chinese beauty drew Peters eyes to the door when she and her parents entered the Kensington Gardens homestead. Peter stood up from his chair, and went over to his daughter Maggie. Taking her into a hug that spun her around the room briefly, a firm handshake to Cranes father, Then lastly a grandfather hug to herself.

"Hello Crane, how is the arm?" Peter asked.

"Better then last year" She replied, though partly true and mostly false, her arm had bled enough to send her to the hospital three days before the trip, thankfully it wasn't in a cast, not even a bandage. Her brown eyes took in who was there, Uncle Jack was there, as were his two sons Josh and Tim, Mike was running late as her cousin in law Pauline was with child, it was possible they'd not arrive.

Grandma Moira, Grandpa Peters wife and mother of Uncle Jack and her mom, called from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready to those that are hungry!" Grandmother Moira came from the kitchen, hugged her daughter tightly, it had been thirty years since that fateful event with Hook. And only seven years since Grandma Wendy had passed away at the nice age of a hundred and two years.

Most of the family went to the kicthen, But Crane took hold of her grandfathers arm, "Grandpa, Can I ask you something?" She knew his happy thought, she was pretty sure she was part of it as well since it was his family as a whole.

"Sure?" Peter said, motioning to a seat on a couch, once they had sat down, he said. "What's on your mind?"

"I had a dream last night, unlioke any dream I've ever had before." She expained her dream to her grandfather. "There were young boys, about my age and younger. one or two older, but all of them sweet and working together. Wanting to help. Defend each other, one of them even had a large garden clock in his his room where he slept inside a great large tree."

One thought entered Peters mind, he thought about the boys so much he knew he'd never ever forget them. The Lost Boys, his granddaugter had a dream about them?

Crane continued. "But what was most confusing was, I could fly in that dream, none of my dreams where like it before, so real and alive. So vivd." Peter had no way to answer, he had a important party in honor of Grandma Wendy to go to that night. It was through Wendy herself he found his happy thought. Without thinknig it he asked Crane quietly. "Did you see a man, old yet still hale like myself? Calling himself Tootles?"

"You mean Uncle Tootles?" Crane knew of the story, Uncle Tootles had flown off, 'To Neverland' she was told as a young girl when she heard the story of how her parents had been to Neverland and prisoners of Captain Hook. Crane nodded, "I saw him, he was tending the garden, beautiful roses, tulips, and bright pink Westerlilies too!" Peter could tell that his grand daughter liked Lilies, even moreso of Westerlilies. He could see the wistfulness in Cranes eyes at the mention of such wonderful flowers. Yet her father was allerige to them, which made her want them all the more.

But Peter knew the truth, Cranes father John, hated flowers of all kinds, faking that he was allergic to them to keep his family from buying them. using fake flowers instead. "Come lets eat, when we're done I have a very important gift for you." Peter stood up, and held out his hand for Crane to take to be helped up.

The idea of a gift made her wonder what it was as Grandpa Peter went upstairs briefly and returned when she had finished eating. He carried a small ish box. Crane was born on that day eightteen years ago, so every year she got a gift from her grand parents and uncle, and cousins and parents. But this gift would blow all those other gifts out of the water as her mtoher and uncle set the long thin box on the table in front of her. she opened the box and stared at what was inside of it. A beautiful white sheathed sword. A sword she had wanted two years before. But was too young to get it. Peter smiled standing next to his wife.

Crane picked up the weapon from the box, her father moved the box to the floor. Crane felt the whight of the weapon, it was a real combat ready blade. Light as a feather, it felt as if it belonged to her. "Its beautiful." She said. She nearly choked when she saw what her mother set on the table, the scent alone was so real, just like her dream. "Westerlilies?" Now she was happy. "Mother, they're beautiful! Thankyou." With that thought Crane turned her attention back to her new sword. She placed her hand on the hilt. It felt just right. With a firm grip Crane drew the weapon from its sheath. The bright silver blade was triple edged and had the appearance of a wedge, sharp on three sides.

"Look closely at the blade" Uncle Jack said quietly. When Crane did so she stared at the beautiful etched design of a Crane on the water. It was truly beautiful.

Peter found himself thinknig of Tootles, Crane had seen him in her dream, now all he had to do was make a speech in honor of Wendy, seven years ago she had passed on. But she never saw what had come to light of that honor dinner thirty years before. The Hospital in honor of Wendy, the Wendy Darling Children's Hospital of London was celebrating its offical grand opening the next morning, and tonight was the offical party honoring Grandma Wendy a private party for those she had helped make families for. He found himself wondering how the Lost Boys were doing. He gave his wife a firm shoulder squeeze before wandering off to the balcony upstairs that Tink had flown in like a bullet from Nowhere, (which was later known to Peter in solid bedrock memory as Neverland) He found himself wondering how everyone at Neverland was.

He had a speech to get ready for, every since the event with Hook the balcony had been expanded, now it was a beautiful door wall allowing Jack and Maggie to wander freely outside and in without worry. Peter himself spent so much time with his kids thereafter, it was a wonder he was able to keep his job. He had gotten promoted, but instead of staying in the office, he made time every day, every single day, to be with his family. He called them once a day over lunchtime even though he'd seen them at breakfast. It was insane.

Grandma Wendy even commented on it, Asking him once 'Boy, why do you see your family so much? you worry for them?' Peter replied 'No, I want to know they're near, They're my family, my happy thought is them.'Wendy said nothing more, she smiled faintly, Peter Pan had indeed returned. Peter left the nersury room and left to his own room, which was once Wendy's bedroom. He got ready, he had a walking cane. Crane had her own room just one level up, the top floor she called it, the skydome Peter had called it. As he put on his suit jacket he noticed the book, 'Peter Pan and Wendy', sitting atop the dresser, the pages were old and brittle. It was truly worth something for its age. Peter smiled, yep that was him on the cover alright. It would always be him on the cover. Even that day so long ago when he refused to believe it, it was him, the Boy who would never grow up, but did.

Peter went down stairs, carrying his tie, his son helped him put it on. "Leaving so soon Grandpa?" Crane asked she had placed her sword in her room and was holding one of the many Westerlilies in her hand, her Father had made a crown of sorts and put it in her hair for her. Mostly at her mothers insistance that he do so.

"Unfortunately yes." Peter replied. "But don't worry, I'll call you all when I arrive there, and also when dinner is served there, and also when I'm about to leave to come home." He hugged Crane tightly, and also his other grandkids as well. No doubt they'd be asleep when he got home, but he knew for sure that Crane would be waiting for him to get back.

Crane went up to the skydome room where she'd sleep that night once again, she loved sleeping there under the stars, it was the only place where she could lay in bed looking at the stars wondering where the ceiling was. She heard her grandparents, uncle and p[arents all leave them with the housemaid and butler.

Peter entered the grand ballroom of the hotel just across the street from the brand new Wendy Darling Children's Hospital. When he arrived many people shouted and cheered. many clapped as the family arrived. Peter entered with his wife one his left arm, his black gold topped walking cane in his right hand, a nice tophat on his head, and also his son and daughter, their wife and husband with them as well right be hind. They all took their seats at the table set up from the rest.

When everyone had taken their seats Peter stood and went to the stand to speak. "Good evening everyone." He said. "I want to first thank you all for coming, and here we are tonight, thirty years to the night when the model of the Wendy Darling Children's Hospital was unvieled for us all." Everyone clapped. "Sadly, Wendy herself is not able to join us this night in person, but I am sure, as most of you are, she is here with us in spirit." Peter went on to explain that Grandma Wendy had passed away seven years before. "With havbe just over to our left. A door that leads into the new hospital made in Grandma Wendy's honor." Peter started to choke up as he spoke, after blowing his nose in front of everyone, he said that he was saddened that Wendy was not there. After being given a handheld mic Peter went over to the door, he called his son and daughter and wife over to him. there was a red ribbon across the door.

Peter spoke again. "It was through Grandma Wendy that I found what she said that I had first called them, my 'happy thoughts', And so, my happy thought, is because of Grandma Wendy that I am here, that I have a family to love and be with." The people begain to clap. "Wendy worked for us all, day in and day out, giving us a home when we were unable to get one for ourselves. It was all of us together that enabled this place to be built in her name. And so it is with great pride, and also sadness. That we cut the ribbon, and celebrate in Grandma Wendy's name." He handed the Mic to a nearby butler, and motioned his own grown children forwards, taking the large pair of scissors from his wife he said quietly to his kids to cut the ribbon together.

With their faces all smiles, the two siblings went to the ribbon, and holding a part of the scissors, cut the ribbon offically opening the Wendy Darling Childrens Hospital of London. Everyone cheered.

It was at that same moment that Crane noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She had changed clothes into a beautiful handmade kamino of dark blue with pink and white Westerlilies embroidered into it. Her grandmother and mother worked together otm ake the beatuiful outfit for her. And the sword only made her look more beautiful. Crane had opened a window that cold night. She was used to the freezing weather whereher mother and father lived in northern China. All the more reason to keep a window open.

Crane stepped out onto the balconey as whateveritwas blasted its way towards the house in Kensington Gardens. Crane at first stared as Tink came to a halt atop the hilt of her sword. Fearing to say anything. Tink looked around slightly befuddled, she knew Peter had grown older in thirty years, but there was something odd about the girl before her, she stood tall and proud. Like a crane. Tink thought before spotting the slightest trickle of blood on Cranes left arm. "You're her! At last I found you! You look good too. A fighter?"

"A what?" Crane said now cerious as to what Tink was babbling about. Then she realised who she was talking to. "You must be Tinkerbell. Grandfathers faerie." She said crouching down to be eye level with Tink. "He told me about you."

Tink was now more focused on Cranes arm, pulling at her sleeve to see the whole birthmark. "Yep you're Peters grandkid alright."

"What are you talking about?" Crane asked.

"You got a name? Sure you have a name, I can't call you Peters Grandkid all the time!" Tink said

"Crane. I already know your name."

"Crane, liek the bird?" Crane nodded, "Thought so, ever wanted to face someone in a good fight?" Tink was looking to warn Peter that Hook had survived, he wasn't dead, he survived. And was causing troubles for the Lost Boys.

"Lately I've been besting everyone I've been put into the ring against in all types of combat, martial arts, swords, axes, whatever." Crane said.

"What about the guy your grandfather fought?" Tink said, meaning Hook.

"You mean the guy with one hand?" Tink nodded, Crane smiled and cast a look at her brand new sword that Tink was perched upon. "What was his name? James something..."

"Hook" Tink said.

"Hook?"

Tink nodded, "You think you have the mettle enough to face him? he survived, got a new bunch of pirates on his ship, and has been raiding a lot of places."

Crane stood up looking towards the door, walking towards it for but a moment, then turned back to Tink. "What of my family? How do I tell them where I went? Leave a note?"

"Better, Your grandfather knows of Neverland, your parents too, if you leave a note saying that you found Tink, and she needed your help, which I do, they'll understand. At least your grandfather will." Tink started to fly and knew exactly what to do, she headed right for the room now used by Peter and Moira. She went right to the dresser, thankfully not any further, Crane's cousins were all watching the news and thankfully never saw Crane dashing after a bright lightbulb. Tink went to where the book, Peter Pan and Wendy was located, and delicately opened it ot the page showing a map of Neverland. "There, your grandfather will know where you went. Come on lets go."

"Two things before we go, I'm taking my sword with me, amnd secondly, how do we get there?" Crane knew that she'd have to fly, but she couldn't help but ask.

"Silly, we fly, you've got the mark from Hook that he made to your grandfather thirty years ago, you inherited it. Somehow."

"What this? Mother always said it was a birthmark. Though every year about this time it bleeds a little, it was really bleeding a few days ago, enough to have me go to the hospital over night before coming here." Crane said shoewing Tink the whole birthmark now. Tink only nodded and perched on Cranes shoulder as the woman went back to the skydome room. "This is surreal." She was saying, but she kenw in her heart that Tink was real, and that she was indeed from neverland.

Crane reentered her room and shut the door, perfering to leave it unlocked. She picked up Tink from her shoulder and set her on a higher point, eye level so to speak. "If grandfather finds the book open to the page you left it too. He would know where I went?"

"Yup" Tink replied

Crane went over to her sword and picked it up, wrapping the five meter long white ribbon tightly around her hand and the scabbard of the white sword, keeping a fim grip on both the scabbard and the sword itself so she would loose nither item in flight. She looked ot Tink, she had an odd look in her eyes, a spark that Tink remembered seeing in Peters eyes before he went to fight Hook thirty years before. "Lets hunt some Hook" She said using a quote from one of her favorite movies as she spoke.

Tink smiled and sprinkled a bit of Faerie dust on Crane, saying simply "Thinking of a happy thought or two." But she needen't have spoken such words of advice, instead Crane lifted off as she spoke, as she was already thinknig of her happy thought, Her grandfather, Peter Pan, the boy who could fly. The boy she was the grand daughter of. There was no way that happy thought would be taken from her. The pair lifted off and left Kingsonton Gardens, heading directly for Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

After Crane had let, about an hour later in fact, her parents and grandparents and uncle came home, the boys were all watching TV, and two of them were focused on their games systems int heir hands. Yet Crane was nowhere to be seen. Maggie went upstairs to the Skydome room, but Crane wasn't there, nor was her sword. "She's not here. I saw the doorwall open, and thought she had fallen, but she didn't. I didn't see anyone outside on the ground in the gardens."

Peter had gone straight to his room, he felt the slightest hint of faerie dust in the room, he spotted his book, his grandmothers book, open to a page, a map, Neverland. Peter smiled, He went to the door and called to Maggie to come to his room, once she was in there he closed the door. "I know where Crane went to." He showed her the open book to the page. Crane had gone to neverland. But why did she go, none knew.

"You mean Tink found her? Crane took her sword with her whereever she went, if she did go to Neverland she's ready for a fight." Maggie said, "I hope she doesn't hurt herself."

"She wont." Peter replied. "We were at Neverland for several days, maybe a week at best from what I remember. If we go to the police we'd only be thought of as crazy. Crane met Tink, and went with Tink to Neverland. I think Tink needed her for something."

"But daddy, Crane was in the hospital three days ago because of her arm, it bled so much the doctors had her wrap it up. but she hated the bandage, so now her arm is all bloody." Maggie said. That made Peter more concerned for his granddaughter then ever before.

"Her sword is missing, so she's armed and ready to fight. From what I remember Neverland does indeed have food, and lots of it. I am sure Tink will keep her safe." Peter hugged Maggie tightly.

"If you say so Daddy." Maggie replied once her father let her breathe a little

* * *

Crane flew all night long, Tink guiding her to Neverland. Never stopping. When she finally arrived in the turning of the waking hour Crane made a not so soft landing in a tree just inside the Piate city. More pirates had come to make homes for themselves, even pirates she was more familar with. These weren't the sword and club armed pirates, these were the guns and roses type.

"What are you doing? you have to get to the Lost Boys!" Tink said quietly seeing that Crane moved towards a pirate building, a cooking establishment of sorts.

"I want to see what I'm up against" Crane said after a minute of thinking, she had an odd look in her eyes.

"Great, just what I need, a suicidal grandkid of Peter's taking on a bunch of pirates all at once" Tink muttered to herself before entangling herself in Cranes hair.

Using her sword as a walkingstick Crane entered the cooking area of a pub. Not seeing anyone she heraded out to the dining part of the place, her footsteps echoing on the wood floor. She were soft leather boots that were colored simalar to her clothing. The hard soles on the bottom of the sohes however drew attention of several pirates.

One of them spoke up, a man with a walking crutch, and an eyepatch, but no hat. "Those look like nice lookin' boots." He said.

"I'm up here brainless" Crane said. Already bored with the people here admiring her footwear.

"I want them shoes" the pirate, now known to herself Crane mused, as Shoeless Jim. Shoeless picked up his crutch, "I think I'll have me a pair." he swung.

And missed, as Crane easliy jumped onto the counter, kicking a beer mug at the pirate. "I said," She repeated herself now that the Pirate was looking directly at her. "I am up here. Forget about my shoes for the moment at tell me this what day is today?'

The pirate looked at her for but a second, smiled and lashed out. "The day I get new boots!" the man yelled.

Crane went down, hard. what the? She thought before rolling out of the way or a heavy thudding crutch. "Get me those boots, lads!" Shoeless shouted, all of a sudden six more pirates joined the party. Crane only smirked, she had taken on groups before, but not this many. This is time for improviation on the go, she thought, ducking one swing of a cutlass, and diving under a table, now under the thing she kicked out twice, sending two chairs, and two pirates on the ground out cold.

Two down, four to go, and also Shoeless to worry about. Crane thought, now analising the fighting area as one would a video game. She figured Shoeless to be the boss she'd have to face last. these others were just the cannon fodder, With a fast slap, and a solid crunch a door nob caught a pitrate in the stomach, the man went down. Crane docked another swing, and found herself behind the counter. Spotting a few items of use she quickly grabbed them and stood up, three plates shattered on only one pirate, who fell to the floor with a solid thunk. ducking a chair leg Crane grabbed her sword and chopped a table in two, the two pirates that threw the thing hit the deck and out of the fight.

Shoeless saw the sword, marveled at it for only a scant heartbeat, then took off outside. Tink blasted after the pirate, knocking him cold with a well thrown pan. "Nice shot" Crane said, "lets go." Crane stepped out into the mainstay of the place, and noticed everyone was headed somewhere. A man carried a pillow of some kind. Something silver glinted atop it.

"Follow that hook!" Tink hissed.

"Right" Crane replied, grabbing up a tattered cloak and easliy covering herself with it. She got into the rabble all repating the mantra of "Hook, hook, follow the hook! Hook, hook, follow the hook!" The rabble went onto a large craft, made for water, and had been anchored there for some time. Crane found herself a good spot to see everything clearly, including everyone on the ship around her. Tink fluttered down to a lower area to keep from being seen.

Crane started to wonder how long it would take for the guy to show himself, after all, after twenty and ten years, Hook had to be old, maybe another dozen years older then her own father. Finally Hook stepped out, he looked pretty young, about as old as her grandfather said he was. But he looked quite fit for a pirate, ready to battle.

"Now then" Hook said after giving a pretty good speach, it was short and simple, Crane mused. "I was given word that someone has come to Neverland again, someone, flying." He looked about the ships main deck. He pointed, "You." Everyone begain looking about, who was he pointing at? Crane had dirtied her hair only so much. Hook headed down to the main deck and began going through the crew. "Not you, not you, Not you either" Finally he stopped at the man next to Crane. "You" He said darkly. "You flew into town didn't you"

"No sir" The pirate answered.

"Oh come now, tell your captain the truth." Hook said

The pirate started to tear up and finally nodded, crying as he did so, "I did yes"

Hook smiled, "There now that wasn't so bad was it?" Hook looked to the side, "The boo box" he called the pirate started screaming, Crane was knocked aside, thankfully her getup stayed up as she moved to where the plank was.

"Now then," Hook said, "I have good news for you all, as of this morning before waking up and finding a flying idiot, I have mnanaged to capture two of those young boys that nearly ended us thirty years ago today! Haul them up lads!"

Oh no, Ace and Lepoardhead! Crane thought as a net was raised, two young boys, no older then herself dangled in it. Crane seemed to have deja vu, but she had dreamed of this same moment. Hook raised the net to the mainmast level and let it dangle, both boys were struck dumb from fear. Crane had moved once again closer to the mainmast where the tieropes were anchored to the sails and also to the net itself. Maybe she could cause a ruckus? Tink say her movements and tried to piece together what the woman was doing. I hope she doesn't kill herself.

Crane stood near the plank and the mainmast. And also a arms length from Hook. "Good show captain, perhaps you truly are the force that my grandfather had faced." She said to him,

Hook spoke up, "who said that?" Everyone shut up. Hook looked wildly around, Grabbing a nearby pirates cutlass he said, "I dare you to repate that."

"With pleasure." Crane replied now standing in full view of hook. Her sword under her cloak. "Are you indeed the Captain James Hook, the sworn enemy of my grandfather?"

"I am, what of it? Pan is your family? Who are you pirate?" Hook said looking towards Crane, Crane smiled and removed the hat and cloak.

"I am called Crane, I am Peter Pan's granddaughter. I am the daughter of the child you kidnapped thirty years ago." Crane said calmly. She held her sword loosely in one hand.

"You? You are but a woman, you cannot fight." Hook said.

"Really? Who was it then that gave your boatswain a good red mark to his head?" Crane said, Hook looked towards the man, thankfully not Shmee, as Shmee had been promoted to first mate. Hook looked back to her. Crane continued. "So let us examine the claim of who I am, if that is what you wish to do at this time."

"Yes, lets. Shmee!" Hook said, Shmee appeared at his elbow. "My glasses, hold her."

"I'll do it myself" Crane said pulling her left sleeve up, there was the mark that Hook had given Peter Pan thirty years ago.

"Yes, that's the mark there." Shmee said, "She's the grandkid of Pan I tell ya captain."

"I know that Shmee, now get her out of my sight." Hook said, "Kill her, kill all three." He said, the boys started open mouthed, Crane just smirked as Tink flew into view

"Hey Hook, how do you want this story to be read? Hook returns, but is too afraid to be bested by the grandchild of Pan?" Tink said. "Give me three days, and we will have a battle again."

"Three days, deal." Hook said.

Crane overhead what was said, three days, and she'd take the two boys with her. She moved away from the mainmast, the plank had been set up and the net dangled over it. In the rukus of her being checked over by Hook up close, (too close for her own sneses to try to even so much as allow because he stank to high heaven) her sword had been taken. She turned quickly. The 'walking stick' was chucked over the side, she smirked, she could see it in the clear water, directly off the left of the plank. She was roughly set onto the Plank before Shmee spoke up to translate what Hook said.

"In three days we're gonna have another war! To the death!" The pirates cheered, one of them stepped hard on the plank. Anothetrl et go of the rope through the pulley holding Ace and Leopard Head, thew two boys fell ten meters int ohe water, sinking into it like a rock. Crane watched at first struck stiff with anger towards Hook, before she instead dove off the plank off the left, away from the boys where they fell. She swam straight to where she saw her sword in the water, on the bottom of the sea she grabbed up her weapon. She spotted a tail moving, but chose to ignore it for now, her attention on her new found charges directly above her trying to stay alive.

Taking her sword she held the sheath, drawing the rustproof blade she slashed as hard as she could. Severing the net in several tries allowing both boys their freedom, they took off from Hooks ship.

When they finally broke the surface, Crane's hair had once more been cleaned to bright white. They dragged themselves onto a beach of some sort. Laying their, soaking wet and bedraggled in the sand. Crane did not seem to mind the water or the sand, knowing it would later wash out. She was more focused on the two boys with her, one of them seemed out like a light, either fainted or just tired. "Is he alright?"

"I think so." Ace replied, Leapard Head had zonked out, he never was good at holding his breath. Crane got up and stumbled over to where Leapard Head laid on the sand, feeling for breathing, there was,

"He may be asleep." She said dopping one hand down to support herself as she knelt on one knee next ot the boy. She saw the reason for the boys name, his hair was a pattern of leapoad prints.

"Or he might be wondering why everone is worried" Leapoard Head said a minute later, he laid on his back, seeing first Crane, then asking, "Who's the babe?" That earned him a decking. A good whack from Ace shut him up.

"Sorry about that, John's always been going after the girls that come by,. when they do at least. otherwise we go to the Pirate Town to find a few to bring back to the Tree where we live. That's how we were caught by Hook." Ace said.

"I thought he had died." Crane said

"Everyone did, but he didn't, he survived. He's madder then ever these last thirty summers." Leapoard head replied. "By the way, I'm John, everyone calls me Leapoard head, this is Ace"

"I'm Crane. Peter's granddather if you wonder." Crane replied. "Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine, just starving." John replied. Ace said nothing but nodded ot what John said. As if he too was in need of food.

"Well, we can't exactly let you guys go starving now can we?" Crane said getting to her feet, her rust red kamino soaked with water making it look darker. her hair was plastered othe back of her neck. it would dry over time. but it would be a mess. "You guys know this place better then I do, so you can lead the way." She went to ewhere her sword laid in the sand, using her foot to pick it up by snapping it into the air and snatching at it. John nodded and started off in a direction, away from Pirate Town.


End file.
